Winston-Salem State University (WSSU) proposes a Research Infrastructure in Minority Institutions (RIMI) Phase II program as the implementation to its RIMI Phase I Planning Grant. WSSU's overall goal is to establish a highly functional RIMI Program that will support and stimulate enhancement of it biomedical research infrastructure and expansion of its capacity for and competitiveness in biomedical research. Dynamic collaborations with institutions that have intensive biomedical research and that grant doctoral degrees in basic medical sciences will be key in reaching that goal. A plan with measurable progress toward reaching that goal within a five-year period was developed. It was developed by using much needed advice from an Advisory Committee whose collective membership included expertise in the basic medical sciences, the infrastructure needed to support strong biomedical research programs and mechanisms through which competitiveness in biomedical research can be developed. The biomedical research capabilities of WSSU faculty in the health- related sciences were analyzed. Scientists at research-intensive institutions that grant doctoral degrees who were well published in research areas that matched those of WSSU scientists were identified as potential research partners for the WSSU scientists. Developmental research projects of three WSSU scientists and their partners from research-intensive institutions were selected for support through RIMI. The partners demonstrated the motivation and capability of progressing from a developmental to a competitive biomedical research project within a five-year period. Following negotiations, Memoranda of Understanding and Agreements were formalized. Infrastructure to support biomedical research and assist in becoming competitive are included in the plan. A core instrumentation laboratory and an Office of Sponsored Research (OSR) will be established.